Bardock: the last saiyon warrior
by Steamruby
Summary: What happens if bardock didnt die from freiza’s attack but passes out and a worm hole consumes and transports him into a dimension full of devils, angels, fallen angels and other biblical creatures. BardockXharem posible lemon in the future
1. Chapter 1 the saiyon warrior

**Hello everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me and hope that you can give me some tips and help to make this story a blast. I'll listen to you guys in the comments or you can just private message me just note in mind I'm going to do some changes in the story to make it better doing some team four star references. Without a further a do let's get started.**

 **This is for YELLING**

 _"This is when someone talks in there head"_

 _T his is when someone is using a technique or power_

 _I do own nothing from the series only the story that I'm creating._

Chapter 1: _The beginning of something new_

Here we are in a familiar scene to us all we see one sole Saiyon fighting against a army.

Bardock: **Show yourself Frieza come out and face me you coward!**

Frieza: Open the hatch Zarbon.

Zarbon: Yes my lord.

There we se the galactic emeperor rising on top of his ship with his two trusted soldiers. 

Bardock:.Hehehe it all comes down to this,hehehe right now everything changes my fate, planet Vegeta's, Kakarot's and yes your fate too Frieza.

Bardock charges his Final spirit cannon while Frieza looks at him while he slowly pulls up his finger forming a little sphere of energy.

Bardock: **This is the end of the line!**

Bardock throws his most powerful attack at Frieza while he just looks at it with a evil smile.

Frieza: HAHAHAHAH

Frieza's small sphere drastically got bigger while he throws it at Bardock consuming his most powerful attack while it slowely goes to where Bardock consuming anything it touches killing some of the soldiers of Frieza. 

Bardock: No way!

Frieza's attack consumes him while its heading straight to planet Vegeta.

Bardock screaming in pain then he gets hit with a vizion of his son grown up against Frieza, he grins at this while still being consumed by Frieza's attack. 

Bardock: **KAKAROT!**

While he's being consumed by Frieza's attack he passes out, but not knowing to him a worm hole appears and consumes him. While he got consumed by the worm hole frieza's attack reached planet Vegeta blowing the planet up, we head back to Bardock in the worm hole taking him to some place while Bardock's body is starting to get changed to a more young version of himself.( Just imagine it being like Goku when he was a teenager)

 _Meanwhile in the universe dxd_

Hear we see a old school building being near to a new school for students of male and female it was at first a all female school but it got changed to accepting males hence why there are more females than male. Here inside of the old school building is two girls playing chess while their playing chess we see a boy reading a book while a white hair girl is eating her cookies .

Rías: And checkmate

Akeno: Ara ara you beat me again Rías I tried being a challeng this time but I wasn't good enough.

Rias: It's ok we have nothing else to do since we're having a break from the contracts you want to go for another round.

Akeno: Sure but this time I'm going all out.

Rias: Bring it on.(grins)

 _In a unknown location_

We see Bardock traveling still unconscious while his body got more younger in his dream we find him a dark space while he is looking around to see where he is.

Bardock: " _So this is what happens when you die_ ".

While he is thinking to himself he hears a voice.

Unknown: Bardock

Bardock: huh who's there. Show yourself!

Unknown : Do you recognize me Bardock.

Bardock: who are you I don't recognize you.

Then everything around him started to change while he was in the wormhole in the dragon ball universe years has passed and now we find Bardock around mountains, Bardock was so confused what was happening and then a light appeared in front of him reveling it to be his son.

Goku: Now do you remember me?

Bardock was surprise seeing his son that he wasn't sure if it was a vizion or not.

Bardock: Yes you are my son.

Goku: it's not to late father you can still change without being like Frieza .

Bardock: What is going on Kakarot am I dead?

Goku: No your not right now your in a wormhole going somewhere I don't know we're but my time taking to you is limited.

Bardock: huh I don't understand what's happening?

Goku : listen father I found out about you being still alive from whiss a angel that helps the god of destruction but I only have a limited time so I wanted to help you outto change you.

Bardock: Why?

Goku: Because that's what family do(with the usual son smile)

Goku: I don't have a lot of time so I just want to help you learn a few techniques that i learn in my life so you can use it to protect whoever you find dear to you.

Bardock: huh alright then kakarot let's start. ( with a grin)

Goku starts training him to learn some of his techniques until they were done.

Goku: Well father that is all I know your about to arrive to your new home so good luck and protect your new home with the power you have.

Bardock: Thank you kakarot I'll make sure to protect it with my life.

 **I know what you might be thinking Bardock isn't like this, well after spending time with his son he got a change of personality a little bit but when he is in battle he'll be like himself and only he knows his son techniques but not to transform into a super sayion.**

 _Back to dxd universe_

Rias and akeno had finished there chess match with rias being the winner while both of them were in that match the only male in the roomwho'sname is kiba went back to his place and the small loli girl who's name was koneko also went back to her place saying goodbye to there club leader, while Rias and Akeno were getting ready to leave they felt a disturbance around the area when they look out of the window they see a whole in the sky appear out of nowhere and somthing came out of that hole crash landing nearby where there was a forest making a impact noise destroying a bit of that forest as soon as they recovered from the shock they were in the whole in the sky disappeared and they decided that they would investigate what was that thing that fell out of the hole.

Rias: Did you see that akeno?

Akeno:Yes Buchou whatever that was just landed in the forest nearby.

Rias: Were going to see what that was.

Akeno: Hai buchou.

Once they got to the crater they were suprise on how much damage it created but what most surprised them is that there was a unconscious man in the middle of the crater with a strange armor that is almost broken.

Akeno: Look rias there is a somebody in the middle of the crater!

Rias: Be carful we don't know if he's apart of one of the other factions.

They both got closer to the unconscious man that looked about there age and was quite handsome but what made them worry is the state he was he was bleeding and a lot of fractured bones from the falling.

Akeno:Ara Ara who can you be handsome (with a worry face)

Rias was just looking in disbelief as the man in front of her was just good looking with that strange armor but she snapped out of and went to go see if the man is apart of any of the factions after checking that he wasn't she was surprised that he wasn't a angel or fallen angel but what surprised her the most is that he was still alive.

Rias:Quick akeno we most take him back to the club and heal him!

Akeno:Hai!

After they got him back in the club they decided to take of his weird armor and clothes to being the point to almost being naked if they didn't take of his pants they were mostly surprised about his body it was well formed and it didn't had any form of grease it was pure muscle but it also surprised them that the belt he had was not a belt it was a monkey tail they thought he was a yokai from son wukongs clan but he didn't have the power as of that clam he had something more powerful but they ingnored and they also took off there clothes and were naked they both lied with him healing him to full, they both put on there clothes back and left him when he wakes up.

Rias:" _his body was so strong I wonder if I can make him join my family"._

 _She erased that thought and wonders who he was and what was he she'll ask him when he wakes up._

 _ **Well this is the end of this chapter as I said this is my first fanfic and i could use some tips about how I am doing and what I can change about I mostly will create a chapter daily but it depends on how my real life is going so I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys thanks to some people who left some reviews I plan on doing some changes in the story but you guys won't notice it yet so without a further a do let's hope in to the story.**

 **I do not own dragon ball z or highschool dxd only the story I create**

 _Chapter 2: A new Allie_

It's a new day in Kuoh town the first rays of son light hits the face of our black haired saiyan and he starts to wake up from his sleep.

grumbles* damit who turned on the lights?- The saiyan said to nobody and then he thought to himself the first thing that appeared in his head- Where am I?- The saiyon looked down seeing that his armor is gone and his other accessories only leaving him in his saiyan pants.- Am I in a bed, those hell have beds? You think hell would have beds made out of spikes...or spiders,...spikey spiders, spikers .- He gets up and looks around to find his armor in a chair and looks out of the window in the room.- Were the hell am I.- And then it came to him he remembered what happen Frieza's attack consuming him and training with his son kakarot showing him most of his techniques and then him hearing two female voices but not knowing to him since he was distracted in his own thoughts a certain crimson haired girl was coming to check up on him.

" _I wonder if that guy is awake by know he has a strong power in him and I want him to join my family_ " She thought to herself and as soon as she opened the door leading her to the room Bardock was in she was surprised to see him up and looking out of the window and then he returned to reality and notice that someone was in the room with him.

Who are you?- Said with a serious look in his face while he said that,the crimson haired girl was still in shock to Seeing the man that was almost to near death all fine with no more wounds in his body while she was looking at his well muscled body she started to get a little excited just by seeing him shirtless, our sayian warrior was getting impatient that she was not responding so he decided to approach her.

Hey are you going to respond or what!?- he said while he was slowly approaching her that's when she snapped out of it and decided to talk.

Hello my name is Rias Gremory it's good to see that your felling better- while she still looked at his body.

We're am I ?- while he was looking out of the window seeing people wandering around doing there own stuff and put his atención back on her.

Y-Your in kuoh, Japan- she staring to get more nervous every time he looks at her but she didn't know why she is felling like this- " _why am I starting to get nervous when he keeps on looking at me_?"May I know your name?- she asked the saiyan warrior which he replied.

Names Bardock I got a question for you rias.- he said putting back his attention to her which she got curious and asked. What do you want to ask? Then the saiyan ask- what are you? Rias was surprise about that surprise but then what he said confused her even more.

What is this species called in this planet?

Rias was shocked about what he was asking that the bell from the school rang meaning that school is over and she approached this opportunity to let him meet everyone of the club.

Well i can answer that when everyone is here so can you wait while the rest comes?- she asked the saiyan and he replied- Not that I have a choice do I?

And with that while rias was getting prepared to tell Bardock everything and waits on her other members of the occult club, which who comes in one by one Bardock gets his amor on and puts his accessories on like the headband he waited with his arm crossed until the last member of the club came in.

Now then now that everyone is here let us introduce ourselves again my name is Rias Gremory, and thats kiba-she pointed at the only male in the club- nice to meet you-The blond said-that's Koneko-the white haired lolu just looked at him strange- and that Akeno-she pointed to the last member and she replied- Ara Ara nice to finally meet you.-she said with a flirty tone while Bardock just says.- Names Bardock- and with that said Rias prepares to tell him about everything that happend in this world starting that they were devils and to see that Bardock wasn't surprise.- Ara Ara you don't seem to be surprised Bardock most people would be.- which the saiyan just shrugged and said- I meet weirder things- and that just made them even more confused but decided to let it go for now.

Well then Bardock I told you everything that I know of this world now can you tell us what you are, are you a yokai monkey?- she said with a curious face and then the saiyan said.- I'm not a monkey I'm a saiyan.- he stated with his arms crossed making them more confused he noticed this and decided to tell them what a saiyan was.

We saiyans are a powerful warrior race that dedicated to selling planets that had a good atmosphere and selled it to whatever alien wanted it- he stated and the hole room was quiet the group didn't know what to say they didn't know wether to believe him or not but then he said.

But we went extinct after our home planet got destroyed by the bastard we served.- He said that clenching his fists and with a serious face.- I tried warning them but they thought I was crazy so I had no choice but to go stop him myself.- He then told them what happend after that and they were all with there mouths to the ground and there eyes were wide they heard that this man went against an army by himself and then the person he was going to stop created a attack with just putting his finger up and he destroyed that planet by just one attack, rias thought about what he said and decided to believe him and then she said.

Bardock do you want to become a devil?-She asked him with hope to say that he would accept but the saiyan knew what becoming a devil could mean so he said.

I refuse i rather want to keep my saiyan heritage and I don't want to become a slave to anyone again.- he said that making his choice clear and making the crimson haired girl sad to not be able to have a powerful person In her family. Bardock saw this and said.- But I will help with anything that you need help with as a thanks for saving me.- He stated while he had a grin in his face knowing what the girl was going to do. Rias hearing this couldn't be happier and knew that with him helping she could finally get out of the engagement that her parents and brother forced her to be in so she said.-

Well I'm find with that as long as I can mark you with the symbol of my family so other faction won't try to

"persuade" you to join there ranks.- she said with a smile I on her face. The saiyan hesitated at first but decided to go with it and told her.

All right but I don't follow orders.- he said with a serious face making the crimson haired girl blush from that expression and also a certain queen in her family.

All right I can deal with that, now I want you to stand in front of me so I can start with the ritual to mark you to announce that you are allied with my family.- She said while getting prepared to use her magic to perform the ritual. So Bardock walked over to her and stood right in front of her while she starts chanting and pressed her hand against his chess to mark him. At first something bothered him but it passed as soon as it came and looked at his body. He saw the mark on his saiyan armor and on he's right arm.

Welcome to the family Bardock.- stated rias happy to see that she has someone very strong allied to them.

 **This is the end of the chapter I hoped that you enjoy it and still send me some useful tips to make this story more interesting. Some people wants to know who will be in the harem with Bardock so here it is.**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **And other character well appear In the harem just need to find out who they will be I have some in my head I need to find out the scenario when they meet Bardock.**

 **Thank you and goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for leaving some reviews, I'm going to try to change the story a bit but not that much so without further a do let get in to the story.**

 _Chapter 3: A saiyan's power_

After Bardock allied with Rias he decided to go out to the back of the old school building and decided to train since he was unconscious for some time which made his power weaker .

"298..299...300"- The saiyan counted while doing push-ups with one hand while he was doing that, he was being watch from some trees by three girls who was interested in him, the first was a certain crimson haired girl who was shocked In seeing how much training he's doing and the second one was the queen of rias who was just interested in doing Pervy stuff in her head while seeing his body and the third one was the little White haired girl who was curious about his tail. He knew that he was being watch because he could sense them thanks to training from his son kakarot but decided not to tell them if they haven't asked about his abilities .

What do you Three want?- said the saiyan while still doing push-ups but now with one finger, then came out the three girls that was hiding and was shocked that he found them spying on him without looking at them so Rias was the first to ask the question that was all in there heads.

How did you know we were there?- asked the crimson haired girl while looking at him with a curious look, the saiyan stop doing push-ups and look at the three of them and said.

I can sense any type of energy signature.-Said the saiyan while crossing his arms and putting his back against a tree, so after saying that the three girls was surprised of a ability like that so then akeno decided to ask.

How strong are you Bardock?- the priestess of thunder asked which he replied- Strong enough to destroy this planet- he stated with a serious look in his face which made the three girls blush and shocked to hear him say that but rias was still curious of his power so she asked.

Can you show us a bit of your power Bardock?- she asked while looking at him expecting him to agree, which the saiyan said- Sure I guess i can show you the power of a saiyan.- he said with a smirk on his face then slowly stared to power up making everything to be blown away or move violently from him making the girls to cover there eyes so that the dust and dirt don't get into there eyes.

 _In_ _hell_

A certain devil with crimson red hair was working as one of the four great Satan's until he felt an incredible power coming from the human world in the city that his little sister is in.- " _this power is unreal whoever has this power can easily destroy the three factions-_ stated the crimson red haired man

 _In heaven_

A angel who was looking down on the area were Bardock was releasing so much power was surprised that the power released from this person can easily surpass his passed away father.

 _In Grigori_

A tall man with back hair and blond on the tip of his hair is shocked to feel this much power coming from the human world and can't wait to meet the man behind that power-interesting-said the man

 _Back to the human world_

Bardock finished powering up and look at the shocked faces of the girls while they were shocked he said.- Well this is the power of a saiyan.- he stated with pride of his own power. While the girls were still in shock the white haired girl was still curious about his tail so she asked.

Bardock why do you have a tail ? - she asked making the other girls look at his tail then at him which he replied.- It's what every saiyan has when they are born, it gives us the ability to transform into a oozaru which boost our power tenfold if we look at a full moon or something that has enough blutz waves to make us transform.- he explained to them making koneko understand and the others.

Oh yeah Bardock I wanted to ask you if you want to participate in the school we go to? - said the crimson red haired girl. Bardock was confused about the term "school" so he asked- the hell are schools?- which rias was about to say something until something made a huge noise much like a bear roaring which put the girls in a defense pose which Bardock said- sorry but can we leave that for another time I'm hungry.- he stated while he was looking at them while they look at him surprised that he was the one that the noise came from.

 **Remember that since he spent some time with Goku his attitude changed a bit when he's doing regular stuff only when he's in battle he will be himself.**

Ara Ara you are a box of surprises aren't you Bardock, if you want I can make you something to eat-the lighting priestess said, which the saiyan replied- I would like that akeno- with a little smile on his face which made akeno blush, rias saw what she was trying and got annoyed and said.

I want to cook something for you too Bardock!- she stated while trying to hide her blush.- " _what is wrong with me why do I feel like this when I'm with him?"-_ she thoughtRias and Akeno started staring at each other with there own aura starting to show which rias aura was a red aura and akeno a yellow aura. 

Bardocks instinct told him not to get in between these two so he decided not to do anything until his stomach roared again. Rias and Akeno stop glaring at each other and started to go inside the old school building to cook something up for the saiyan yet do they know they would see a saiyan's hunger.

They were shocked to see how much Bardock was eating what seemed like enough to keep fed a clan of devils which they ask themselves.- " _Where does all of that go_ "?

But then Bardock stop eating and put a serious face on and stood up from the chair making everyone confused, rias said- what's wrong Bardock? - she looked at him with a worry expression which he said.- there are a couple of energy signatures entering the planets atmosphere- he stated which made everyone get serious until Bardock said.- they arrived-

 _To be continued..._

 _ **And that is the end for this chapter hope you guys in joy it I'm going to leave some statistics right now on how powerful everyone is and who's going to be In the harem of Bardock**_

 ** _Power levels_**

 ** _Bardock base form : 60,000_**

 **Bardock full powered base form: 120,000**

 **Rias: 9,000**

 **Akeno: 8,000**

 **Koneko: 6,500**

 **Kiba:7,000**

 **Bardock's harem**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Yasaka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for sending some tips and reviews all I want to say is that there is any possibility for someone to be interested in Bardock it doesn't matter if he's a grown man in a young body rias must be 100 of years old as evidence of her brother being way older than anybody in a young body so it doesn't matter I can make something happen if I have The image on how it will go, I just wanted to say that so you'll just have to find out in later chapters how everything will go so please bear with it without further a do let's get back to the story.**

 _Somewhere in space_

"Sir there has been a energy spike on the planet 734 but dissapered shortly after it started"- said a strange looking man.-"what is the name of this planet"- said the mysterious person-" it's called Earth and its inhabitants are called humans" - said the strange looking man-"send some scouts to see what that energy spike was and if that planet has a good atmosphere well eradicate that human race so we can sell it."-"Yes sir I'll send two scouts immediately"

 _Back to the present_

"They arrived"- said the saiyan, everyone was worried since this never happened to them so rias called her brother to tell him what was happening, after the call Bardock decided to go see what do they want.

"Im going to go were they landed and see if they have good intentions"- said the saiyan and he flew off to the direction of that spaceship making everyone surprised that he can fly without wings so they prepared a magic circle so they can teleport to were Bardock is going towards.

 _To the spaceship_

Two unknown aliens step out of the spaceshipand look at there surroundings and it seems they landed at a mountain location.

"Alright lord chilled said that we need to scout this planet to see if we can sell it so far it seems pretty isolated in this place"- said the alien to his partner but then they saw something heading towards them.- "what's that?"- said the other alien when it got closer it landed in front of them reviling that it was the saiyan that was heading towards them after that a red magic circle appeared a bit farther and it was rias with everyone else.

"Bardock What are those things?"-The crimson haired girl said but Bardock said-" what is your business in this planet?!"- said the saiyan with a serious face,so they said we're going to scout this location to see its in perfect condition to sell if it is we're going to kill all life forms starting with you!- as both of the aliens tried shooting him with blasters they came with, thinking they got him until he appeared and kicked one in the face sending it flying and the other punched square in the stomach both killing them.

"Wasn't even worth as a warm up"- said the saiyan while everyone was shocked to see the saiyans speed until they saw him extend his arm- "Bardock what are you doing?"- said kiba but then they saw something form in his hand it was a blue energy ball which he simply shot it at the ship the aliens came here with, exploding it then at the aliens body's just in case someone wanted to investigate in this area.

"Just wanted to make sure that there was nothing in that ship that might be a problem".-said the saiyan while folding his arms until rias spoke.-"will let's just leave it at that let's get back to the club".-Everyone but Bardock nodded akeno saw this and said.-" Bardock are you coming with us?. -Said the priestess while looking at his direction which he said.- "Im going to be gone for a few days I want to see this world to get to know it better."-he said while looking at them while rias said.- "It's ok but come back as fast as you can because we have something to talk about in a few days".- She said in which he nodded and took off In a random direction.-

"Are you sure to let him go on his own I mean any of the other factions might try to do something to him".- said akeno while looking at rias In witch she said-" with the power that he showed us I doubt any of the factions can do something to him and besides we need to go see about that boy that might have a sacred gear."- she said and with that they teleported back to the club.

 _Meanwhile in space_

"Sir the ship that our scouts went away to earth has gone dark, it is most likely that it has been destroyed with our scouts".- the alien said while looking at his boss which he started to walk towards the window in his spaceship revealing he has horns and a tail which he said.- "plot a course to Earth I wanna meet the bastard that interrupted my plans to sell it or destroy it".- he said which the alien said.-" plotting a course for earth it will take a few days to get to the earth."it said while his boss said.- "good let's go immediately."

 _Back with Bardock_

We see Bardock flying around while looking down to see this world and all it has to offer, he reached Kyoto in a matter of minutes until he heard a scream when he stopped and looked down he saw a little girl with fox ears and tail with a couple of bodies near her and two unknown people getting closer to her with weapons.

"No stay away!!"- she screamed scared while the two were getting closer to her.- we might have lost our teammates but it will be worth it when we make you our hostage to make the queen pay for your well being.- said the male with a evil smile on his face while getting closer to her with his last male teammate.

No!!- said the fox girl while crying until someone kicked the male in the head killing him and broke the other ones neck which he said- "are you ok little girl."- he said with a serious face in which the girl shocked at what happend in front of her she looked at the man that saved her and looked at him, he had a tail that looks a lot like a monkeys tail a strange armor and a red headband which she said.

Who are you?

 **And with that is the end of the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for not posting for a few days real life got in the way so that's all until the next chapter.**


End file.
